clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sweet Escape
The third episode of Season 6. Summary Caylee prepares herself to bury yet another parent and realizes she's alone and has to make decisions on her own. With her school starting back up soon, will she ditch her dreams of being a nurse to stay close to home? Meanwhile, Candace receives bad news after a normal check-up that learns her melanoma has returned. Starting to believe her time has come, she starts to give up. Is she really going to succumb to her illness? And Scott is on the defensive when Dex and Eliza start spending time together and is sure Eliza is up to something. Will his plans to separate them cause further strain in his relationship? Main Plot The funeral for Caylee's father comes and feeling lonelier than ever, she decides that she has to make the final decision about whether she wants to return to Rhode Island alone again or not. Her friends push for her to chase her dream, but does she want the same things anymore? Sub Plot Candace is devastated after hearing her cancer has returned. Despite receiving a good prognosis, she starts to fear she won't make it through this time and prepares for the worst. Will anybody be able to pull her out of her headspace or will she make her condition worse by giving up? Third Plot Scott is furious to find out Dex and Eliza have been talking since her return to Clearwater and decides to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. When he and Dex clash over his reformed friendship with her, will this be the final nail in their coffin? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani & Akon. *This was the first episode to not be aired on the Degrassi Wiki. *Damian Daniels funeral and final appearance take place. *Candace's cancer is revealed to have come back. *Caylee drops out of Brown to return to Clearwater. *Candace and Micah kiss. *First Appearance of Cassidy Kelly. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Famke Janssen' as Jocelyn Jones *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Carlson Young' as Cassidy Kelly *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Carly: Things sure are different now… DECISIONS MUST BE MADE Caylee: Both of my parents are dead, how can I leave everything else behind too? Julia: You have to follow your dream, Cay! Caylee: My dreams died a long time ago… HOPE MUST BE KEPT Candace: My cancer is back… Wendy: You will get through this! Candace: I’m not so sure this time… Micah: She’s giving up! RIVALRIES MUST BE SETTLED Scott: She is going to pull him right back into her spider web. Danielle: Maybe she has changed… Scott: I don’t believe it for a minute! (Scott is seen in the principal’s office) (Candace is seen with a razor to her head) (Caylee is seen putting a flower on a grave) NEW EPISODE “THE SWEET ESCAPE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 603a.jpg 603b.jpg 603c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Caylee: “I’m kind of an expert on funerals now though, huh?” *Carly: “I think we all hope to have someone waiting for us when it’s our time to leave this world.” *Candace: “I can’t go through it again. The chemo, being sick all the time, feeling like I’m dying 24/7. I don’t want to.” *Scott: “Time to exterminate this school of its rats.” *Caylee: “You get so comfortable around someone and whenever something bad happens, you fall into the habit of expecting them to be there for you.” *Danny: “We graduated just six months ago and it feels like high school was some distant memory.” *Scott: “I have been fighting to be happy since I was 14 years old.” *Caylee: “He was there for every time I came home crying thinking I wasn’t pretty enough, for every doctor’s appointment for my diabetes, for every breakup, everything. ” |-| Music= *Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You- The 1975 *Close To You- Rihanna *Change- Taylor Swift |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_603:_The_Sweet_Escape Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Caylee Plots Category:Candace Plots Category:Scott Plots